Love Letters to Sheena
by koinekid
Summary: A loose storyline connects letters to Sheena written by male members of the ToS cast. Ch. 2: Zelos's Letter to Sheena.
1. Lloyd's Letter to Sheena

**Disclaimer: **NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd. holds the exclusive rights to all characters and story elements appearing in the video game Tales of Symphonia. The following story has been created for entertainment purposes only and no profit has been made by the author. The text of this story may not be reproduced in any form, print or electronic, save for short passages for comment or review.

**Note:** Misspellings are intentional: Lloyd is not academically gifted.

**Setting: **In an alternate universe a few weeks before the group first travels to the Tower of Salvation.

**Lloyd's Letter to Sheena**

The night was cold, and Sheena wrapped herself in a blanket and huddled close to the fire Kratos had built—but not too close. She dare not risk losing the paper she held. A scant few moments ago Lloyd had appeared out of nowhere, sheepishly handed it to her, and retreated, leaving her and Kratos—the only other group member still awake—around the fire. Lloyd diligently avoided eye contact. She did not know why until she began reading.

The letter was crumpled in a few places; whether it had been delivered this way or she had clenched her fist in shock at its contents, she could not recall. The text was written in a measured script. Great care had been taken in its writing, evidenced by the scarcity of the mark-throughs. An arrow just below the salutation referenced a hastily scribbled note written diagonally to the side. It bore the superscription: Read this part first.

* * *

Dear Sheena, 

_Sorry about the small lettering and it being written sideways, but this introduction is a last minute addition. The thing is, this letter was meant for someone else. I addressed it to you, but I wrote it for myself. I wanted to try and sort out my feelings and figured the best way to do that would be to pretend I was writing you a letter. If you keep reading, you'll see that I have sorted everything out. Please keep reading. You don't have to, but I'd really appreciate it. I was planning to copy this onto a fresh sheet, but we've been so busy lately, and I can't stand another night passing without you knowing what you mean to me._

I'm writing to let you know how I feel about you. I'm not very good at it, though—writing I mean. And despite what the Professor might fear, it isn't because I don't know how. I just have a hard time organizing my thoughts. It's much easier to blurt everything out, consequences be damned. But I don't want to screw this up. Taking the time to write something out means it's important, right? That's what it means to me, anyway.

Well, here goes. I think I may care—**the word "care" is crossed out**—love you, Sheena. And I'm going to tell you why.

I knew you first as a ferocious, almost reckless, warrior. First at Ossa Trail, then at Balacruf Mozoleum, you proved yourself the equal to all of us. Hell, with the guardian cards, you outmatched us. If we'd fought you one-on-one, I bet even Kratos would have lost. Not that I'm saying he's a better swordsman than me or anything. Okay, maybe a little better. Just a little.

Even while we were fighting, I had a hard time thinking of you as an enemy. When you said, "If you're good, I'm also good," I believed you. Seeing you in Luin playing with those children confirmed it. Remember what I said then? "I was just thinking how cute you look." You blushed. Behind the big bad assassin, there was a normal girl who could be flattered by a simple compliment.

Later when we noticed smoke rising from Luin, I was scared out of my mind. I've never been one for prayer, but I was praying then. And what do you know? Martel answers prayers. When we found you hurt, but alive, I was extatik—**"extatik" is crossed out**—exited—**also crossed out**—so thankful. Professor Raine didn't want to heal you. I never wanted anything more.

Remember when you first joined us? It seemed all I ever did was annoy you. Sorry about that, but your constant demand of "Be a man!" helped me do just that. Thank you. I am who I am today because of you. I know I'm not there yet, but I'm trying.

For you.

And it's tough sometimes, especially in battle. That's why I think it's love. See, for the first time in my life, I'm losing focus in battle. And it's all your fault. Instead of planning my next move, I'm worrying about you. I don't blame you. In a way, I'm glad. Fighting to protect my friends is nothing new, but I've never feared for their safety.

I'll let you in on a secret, Sheena. Sometimes when he thinks I'm not listening Kratos whispers to me, "Don't die." At first I was angry. I thought he was making fun of me, you know, for my weakness. But I don't think that way anymore because I find myself thinking the same way about you—"Don't die, Sheena."—and I know you're not weak.

Again I ask, is this love? I think

Wait. Does that mean Kratos loves me? That's kinda disturbing. Never mind. Back to the letter.

Is this love? Yes, I think so.

I'm not asking for anything, and I'm not offering. At least not yet. I don't have a right to, not with Colette depending on me. I promised her I'd see this journey through to the end, and I always keep my word. But once the World Regeneration Journey is over, if you're willing, I'd like to see if we could have a life together. Do you think we could? It's okay if the answer's no. I still had to tell you

I love you, Sheena.

—Lloyd

* * *

As she finished reading, her eyes filled with tears. Aloud, she said nothing; in her heart, she said, "Yes." Gently she folded the letter and tucked it into the inner pocket of her gi, pausing a moment to press it to her heart. A stroll by Lloyd's tent told her the young swordsman was asleep. His light snoring made her smile, and set her heart to fluttering. She'd talk with him another day. Maybe tomorrow, maybe not, but soon. 

But then the next day she might think better of that decision; the realities of their situation would sink in. They were from different worlds, competing worlds. A successful Regeneration Journey would save his, but condemn hers. But love is powerful, powerful enough, someone once said, to save the world. Perhaps it could save two.

Returning to the fire, she placed a hand on Kratos's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep," she said. "Wake me in a few hours so I can take the next watch."

He gave his assent and watched her disappear behind her tent flap. When certain he was alone, he whispered, "Our son has found someone. And she's strong, Anna." He cast another log into the fire. "I know I'll have to fight them soon, but I promise you I will not kill her. I swear to you Lloyd will have the chance for happiness you and I never did."

At a sound, he whirled around, sword drawn.

Sheena stood before him, mouth agape. "I-I forgot my blanket," she said.


	2. Zelos's Letter to Sheena

NAMCO Tales Studio, Ltd. holds the exclusive rights to all characters and story elements appearing in the video game Tales of Symphonia. The following story has been created for entertainment purposes only, and no profit has been made by the author. The text of this story may not be reproduced in any form, print or electronic, without prior permission from the author, save for short passages for comment or review.

**Setting: **In an alternate universe weeks before the group first travels to the Tower of Salvation; even longer before they first travel to Tethe'alla

**Zelos's Letter to Sheena**

She wasn't sure why she had kept the letter. Flattery must have played a part, though a very small one. Any moderately attractive woman who spent enough time with Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana could count on receiving at least one love letter during their acquaintance. But Sheena knew better than to trust anything his letter might claim. Zelos Wilder's sweet nothings were just that—nothing. She'd found the letter inside her bag her second day in Sylvarant and had wanted to throw it away when she saw the signature on the envelope with its little pink heart instead of a dot above the i. Instead, she read it on the off-chance that it was mission-related. After reading it, she no longer wanted to throw it away. She wanted to rip it apart, use the pieces to construct a tiny papier-mâché effigy of the Chosen, and light it and cackle madly while it burned. Now, months later, she was glad she hadn't.

On the hotel room table before her were two letters, Zelos's and Lloyd's. Late into the night she read and reread both, using up most of a candle and no doubt annoying her roommates. She had just finished Lloyd's, which had become tear-stained as well as crumpled, and turned to Zelos's, still smooth, though tri-folded from being packed in an envelope.

* * *

Hiya babe, 

For a kiss and a smile I'll let you in on a little secret. In addition to being incredibly handsome, intelligent, and suave, the great Zelos Wilder is also a fortune teller. Don't believe me? I'll prove it. I can predict with absolute certainty what you're thinking right now: That a real man would have delivered this letter face-to-face, not hidden it in your bag among your delicates. (Nice, by the way. Never pictured you in pure white cotton, but I will from now on. Heh.) Maybe you're right and I should have seen you off, but tearful goodbyes are a drag. Besides, I figured a note from the manly Zelos would pep you up when you started feeling lonely. I suggest sleeping with it under your pillow. It's the next best thing to having me in bed. We'll discuss THAT option when you return.

And seriously, Sheena, I do hope you return. Meltokio will be less fun without my top hunny keeping me company. Tell you what, you manage to make it back and I'll treat you to a night on the town. Dinner, a show, the works. I'll even buy you a new dress and let you show me off to all your friends. If that's not motivation enough for a successful mission, I don't know what is.

Last night I looked through one of my mother's old photo albums. A hell of a woman, my mother; smart, beautiful, talented. She had a way of taking photos that told stories. They used to say a photo by Lady Wilder could tell you more about a person than a hundred conversations. She unveiled a new album at the end of every year. It didn't matter if there were fifty photos in it or three hundred fifty. Every one of them spoke to you, sang to you. After she died, my father tried to keep the tradition alive, but it wasn't the same. I thought about trying it myself. I have boxes and boxes of photos in my closet, but I never had the patience to collect them into an album. I guess I'm not much like her. I care more about making memories than remembering them. Heh.

Anyway, Mother was days from completing an album when she died. My father and I had an unspoken agreement never to open it. As long as it stayed shut, she could still speak to us. As soon as we opened it, she'd be silent forever. This is the album I looked through last night. I'd like to tell you SOMETHING told me to look through it. I'd like to believe it myself because of what I found there. But that would be a lie. It was an accident; I didn't realize it was the forbidden album for over an hour. By then I figured a promise made to a dead man didn't amount to much. So I kept flipping pages until a photo stopped me dead. In it a girl, who can't be more than twelve or thirteen, stands alone in front of the cathedral. Oh, other girls are nearby, but they're not talking to her. The thing is they're not snubbing her, they don't even see her. She's there, but it's like she's invisible. There's more loneliness in her eyes and sadness in her frown than any face I've ever seen. You know who's in that photo don't you?

You're a beautiful girl, Sheena; beautiful girls shouldn't have to frown.

I also discovered something else, that my father broke his promise. He'd been through that album, and he'd written in it. Beneath your picture he wrote two words: "Our Hope." The sentimental old fool was right. You are Tethe'alla's hope. Everyone in this world is counting on you whether they realize it or not. I know you won't let us down. That's my final prediction.

Oh, and about that kiss. You can owe it to me.

Love,

Zel♥s

* * *

As Sheena finished the letter, she cursed herself for her foolishness. To think that only a few days before she'd allowed her infatuation with Lloyd to divert her focus from her mission. _The Hope of Tethe'alla, am I, Zelos? I suppose you're right. No, you_ are_ right. And it's time I remembered that and started acting like it._ But as soon as her eyes fell on Colette's sleeping form, her heart melted. She wouldn't kill the Chosen. Of that she was sure, and if Kratos could be trusted she wouldn't have to. The night he had inadvertently revealed his true motives to her, he had promised a way out. He could prevent Colette from initiating Sylvarant's Regeneration and spare her life. Now Sheena had to decide whether to trust him, and if so how much to trust him. That he was hiding something was a given. Someone who goes to the trouble of creating a cover will not come suddenly and completely clean even when caught. To put it simpler, everyone lies. 

Well, not everyone. Not Kratos's son Lloyd. Child-like Lloyd, with a streak of honor so pure it made her weak in the knees and the potential to be a great swordsman. That's why she razzed him, in hopes of bringing out the man inside. Not because she was homesick and that meeting someone she felt comfortable with scared her. _Good luck convincing yourself of that._ Lloyd _was_ a good man, perhaps the best Sylvarant had to offer. The more she grew to care about him, the more she felt her resolve to complete her mission weaken. It had withstood the children of Luin and the friends she made in Hima. It could not withstand Lloyd. Part of her was hoping he wouldn't measure up to the man she thought he was, that maybe this world wasn't as good as she believed it to be.

He had measured up. But Tethe'alla was good too, as were its citizens. Zelos's letter had showed Sheena a side of him she never expected to exist. There was something there, she wouldn't quite call it honor, but it was something. However, it was buried so deep within his lecherous heart that it would take a lot to coax it to the surface. God knows she wasn't patient enough to try. Besides, she wouldn't put it past him to fake a caring side just to manipulate her. Even if he were sincere, though, she doubted she'd find a trace of care in him when she returned.

There were good people in both worlds, and she'd save them both if she could. But what if she couldn't? Would she save the simple world or the complicated? The loving or the selfish? The one where humans are the persecuted victims or the vicious oppressors?

What it came down to—would she save a foreign world or her own? What else could her decision be? She exited the room silently and crossed the hall to the room the boys were occupying. She raised her hand to knock, praying that Kratos came to the door. She wouldn't know what to say if Genis or—God forbid—Lloyd answered the door. Before she could knock, a voice called to her. Kratos stood at the top of a flight of stairs. _Good._ In a moment she stood before him, looked up uncertainly into his eyes. Then, nodding, said "All right, I'm with you."


End file.
